Dragon Knights Oldies
by Ellabel
Summary: -updated- Don't Mess Around With 'Dil, You're Gonna Lose That Head, Witchy Woman, Rath the Knife, Hotel Misty Valley, The Radar Rock, Secret Dragon Man, Chemist Shack, Homeward Bound, Brown Eyed Girl, 'Feegi Told Me Not To Come and more!
1. Don't Mess Around With 'Dil

****

Don't Mess Around With 'Dil

__

Don't Mess Around With Jim- Jim Croce

An account of the fight between Lykouleon and Nadil to win Raseleane.

Rune-boy is a faerie.

Thatz is a lazy bum.

Nadil is a snappy-dressing, dragon-killing

Princess-stealing son of a gun.

Yeah he's big and bad

As they've ever had

But he's louder than Rath can cuss.

And when the demons all get together at night

You know they all call Nadil "Boss"

Just because.

And they say you don't tug on Shydeman's cape

You don't echo Lady Jilge.

You don't pull the arm offa old Bierrez

And you don't mess around with 'Dil.

Well, outa south Draqueen came a Dragonlord

He say "I'm lookin for that youkai 'Dil

I ride the Light Dragon

My name's Lykouleon

But back home, they call me 'L'

Yeah I'm lookin for the king of the castle

Kinda tall and his heart is black

He done took my honey

And it may sound funny

But I've come to get my honey back."

And everyone say ACK

Dontcha know you don't tug on Shydeman's cape

You don't echo Lady Jilge.

You don't pull the arm offa old Bierrez

And you don't mess around with 'Dil.

Well a hush fell over the throne room

And Nadil put down the queen.

And when the cursin were done

The only part that wasn't bloody

Was the soles of Lykouleon's feet.

Yeah he were cursed in about a hundred places

But he picked him up his sword

And you better believe

They sung a different kinda story

When Nadil's head hit the floor.

Now they say, you don't tug on Shydeman's cape

You don't echo Lady Jilge.

You don't pull that arm offa old Bierrez

And you don't mess around with L.


	2. Draqueen

****

Draqueen

__

Downtown- Petula Clark

A little ballad on the greatness of Draqueen, perhaps from Cesia's point of view

When you're alone and life is making you lonely

You can always go

Draqueen.

When you are worried all the noise and the hurry seems to help,

I know.

Draqueen.

Just listen to the noises of Alfeegi getting angry

Watch and wonder if Thatzy really quit the gangy

How can you lose?

Youkai are much deader there

You can forget all your worries

Forget all your cares

Go to Draqueen.

Things will be great when you're

Draqueen.

No finer place, for sure

Draqueen.

Don't hang around and let Garfakcy surround you,

There's a Tetheus

Draqueen.

Maybe you know a

Little demon named Zoma

Who will hold you close

Draqueen.

Just listen to the rhythm of Kai-stern running from Rath

You'll be running with him when Rune finds the missing map

Happy Again.

Ruwalk will lend money there

You can watch Alfeegi pull out all his hair

Go to Draqueen…

Draqueen…


	3. You're Gonna Lose That Head

****

You're Gonna Lose That Head

__

You're Gonna Lose That Girl- The Beatles

3 Cesia's POV again, stealing the head from those inept knights and taking it to Draqueen herself. Then she'll win the Dragon Tribe's heart and become their fortuneteller and blah blah blah, you know the story OO

You're gonna lose that head

(Yes, yes, you're gonna lose that head)

You're gonna lose that head

(Yes, yes, you're gonna lose that head)

If you don't take it home tonight they're gonna change their minds

(They're gonna change their minds)

And I will take it home tonight and they will treat me fine

(They're gonna treat me kind)

You're gonna lose that head

(Yes, yes, you're gonna lose that head)

You're gonna lose that head

(Yes, yes, you're gonna lose that head)

If you don't treat it right, my friend, you're gonna find it gone

(You're gonna find it gone)

'Cause I will treat it right and then I'll be the lucky one

(I'll be the only one)

You're gonna lose that head

(Yes, yes, you're gonna lose that head)

You're gonna lose that head

(Yes, yes, you're gonna lose that head)

You're gonna lose...

(Yes, yes, you're gonna lose that head)

I'll make a point of taking it away from you

(Watch what you do)

Yeah

The way you treat it, what else can I do?

You're gonna lose that head

(Yes, yes, you're gonna lose that head)

You're gonna lose that head

(Yes, yes, you're gonna lose that head)

You're gonna lose...

(Yes, yes, you're gonna lose that head)

I'll make a point of taking it away from you.

(Watch what you do)

Yeah

The way you treat it, what else can I do?

If you don't take it home, tonight, they're gonna change their minds

(They're gonna change their minds)

And I will take it home, tonight, and they will treat me fine

(They're gonna treat me fine)

You're gonna lose that head

(Yes, yes, you're gonna lose that head)


	4. Cesia

****

Cesia

__

Elenore- The Turtles

er…. from the Dragon Tribe's point of view? Begging Cesia to stay with them? Kinda smarmy, I know. ;;

You got a thing about you

Draqueen can't live without you

We really want you, Cesia, near us

Your winds intoxicate us

Even though demons hate us

There's no one like you, Cesia, really.

Cesia, gee, we think you're swell

And you really do us well

You our fortunes tell, et cetera

Cesia, can we take the time

To ask you to read his mind

Tell us that Nadil ain't bettah

We really think you're charming

Even though you're alarming

Whadaya say now, Cesia, stay here?

You'll make the world bow down low

You will put on quite a show

We really want you, Cesia, want us.

Cesia, gee, we think you're swell

And you really do us well

You our fortunes tell, et cetera

Cesia, can we take the time

To ask you to read his mind

Tell us that Nadil ain't bettah


	5. Witchy Woman

****

Witchy Woman

__

Witchy Woman- The Eagles

A description of Cesia. Again.

Raven locks and ruby lips

Wind flies from her fingertips

Demon's voices in the night

She's a restless spirit on an endless flight.

Woo hoo, witchy woman

See how high she flies

Woo hoo, witchy woman

She got the moon in her eyes.

She likes to travel in the night

Dance with Rath the fire knight

Crazy demons in another room

And she didn't tell when Thatz stole that silver spoon.

Woo hoo, witchy woman

See how high she flies

Woo hoo, witchy woman

She got the moon in her eyes.

Though she acts like she's his mother

Little Zoma's like her brother, she's been stealing

Lord Nadil's head.

And there's some rumors goin round

On the Yokai Underground

That Nadil stole her in the nighttime

And her hair turned red.

Woo hoo, witchy woman

See how high she flies

Woo hoo, witchy woman

She got the moon in her eyes.


	6. Rath the Knife

****

Rath the Knife

__

Mack the Knife- Louis Armstrong

A description of Rath from a random demon's point of view 

Dig, man, there goes Rath the Knife!

Well, dragons have pretty teeth, dear

And they show them pearly white.

Just a big sword has that Rath, dear

And he keeps it out of sight.

When dragons bite with their teeth, dear

Scarlet billows start to spread.

Fancy gloves though, wears that Rath, dear

So there's not a trace, dear, of red.

In the castle just this morning

Lay a demon, oozing life

Someone sneaked him round the corner

Was that someone Rath the Knife?

That swamp demon disappeared, dear

Just while adding to his stash

Now Rath's friend spends like a sailor

Did that boy do something rash?

By a rowboat out of Dusis, my dear

Aqua balls droopin down

Now the aqua balls ain't just for water

Bet you Rath is back in town.

One eyed monster,

Bierrez and Nadil,

Swamp spirit, Man-

Eating witch, now.

Oh, the line forms on the right, dears

Now Illuser's back in town!


	7. Hotel Misty Valley

****

Hotel Misty Valley

__

Hotel California- The Eagles

An account of the first meeting of the Dragon Knights and Cesia

On a dark Dusis highway

Cool wind in our hair

Warm smell of an eggplant

Rising up through the air

Up ahead in the distance

We saw a shimmering light

And Thatz grew hungry, and on a whim

We had to stop for the night.

There she stood in the doorway

We heard the dinner bell

And we were thinking to ourselves

This could be heaven, I think all is well.

Then she brought us a menu

And she taught us to pay

There were voices down the corridor

We thought we heard them say

Welcome to the Hotel Misty Valley

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely face

Plenty of food at the Hotel Misty Valley

Any time of year

Any time of year

You can find it here

You can find it here.

Her hair is carefully twisted

She's going to lock us in

She's got a lot of pretty demon boys

That she calls friends

And the wind in the courtyard

Makes Rune start to sweat

Thatz tries to remember

Rath tries to forget.

So we called up the waitress

Please bring us our bill

She said

We haven't had that spirit here since we had Nadil.

And still those voices are calling from far away

Wake you up in the middle of the night

Just to hear them say

Welcome to the Hotel Misty Valley

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely face

They're livin it up at the Hotel Misty Valley

What a nice surprise

What a nice surprise

Watch out for one-eyed

Demons on the ceiling

Demons in the night

And she said

We're all just prisoners here

Now isn't that nice?

And in the master's cottage

She boiled up for the feast

Stab monsters with our steely knives

But we just can't kill the beast

Then we pulled out the head

She was running for the door

She had to find the passage back to the place she was before

Relax said the waitress

We are programmed to receive

You can check out any time of night

But you can never leave

Welcome to the Hotel Misty Valley

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely face

Welcome to the Hotel Misty Valley

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely face


	8. The Radar Rock

****

The Radar Rock

__

Crocodile Rock- Elton John

__

A very random thing from Kitchel's point of view, reflecting on stealing things with Thatz and other romantic things like that. Also on being hired by the Dragon Lord and having Thatz become a knight…and…stuff… Oo

I remember when the rock was young

Me and Thatzy had so much fun

Finding maps with radar stones

Had a Dragon Lord friend and a rock of my own

But the biggest map I ever got

Was the one I found with the radar rock

While the other thieves were stealing lotsa clocks

I was climbing and finding lotsa maps with that rock

Well radar rocking is something shocking

When that map just can't be found

No one else could find that map but I knew that I could, now

Oh Dragon Lordy, those cloudy nights

The map was stuck in places tight

And like any good thief I was outta sight

Laa la la la la laa. La la la la laa. La la la la laa.

Laa la la la la laa. La la la la laa. La la la la laa.

But the years went by and the rock was mine

Thatzy went and left me for some dragon guy

Long nights crying by the Dusis shore

Dreaming of my hair and my blue jean shorts

But they'll never kill the thrill we got

Finding those maps with the radar rock

Flying fast and rushing past

Stealing tickets- found that piece at last.

Radar rocking is something shocking

When that map just can't be found

No one else could find that map but I knew that I could, now.

Oh Dragon Lordy, those cloudy nights

The map was stuck in places tight

And like any good thief I was outta sight

Laa la la la la laa. La la la la laa. La la la la laa.

Laa la la la la laa. La la la la laa. La la la la laa.

I remember when the rock was young

Me and Thatzy had so much fun

Finding maps with radar stones

Had a Dragon Lord friend and a rock of my own

But the biggest map I ever got

Was the one I found with the radar rock

While the other thieves were stealing lotsa clocks

I was climbing and finding lotsa maps with that rock

Well radar rocking is something shocking

When that map just can't be found

No one else could find that map but I knew that I could, now

Oh Dragon Lordy, those cloudy nights

The map was stuck in places tight

And like any good thief I was outta sight

Laa la la la la laa. La la la la laa. La la la la laa.

Laa la la la la laa. La la la la laa. La la la la laa.

Laa la la la la laa. La la la la laa. La la la la laa.

Laa la la la la laa. La la la la laa. La la la la laa.

Laa la la la la laa. La la la la laa. La la la la laa.

Laa la la la la laa. La la la la laa. La la la la laa.


	9. Secret Dragon Man

****

Secret Dragon Man

__

Secret Agent Man - Johnny Rivers

Little song about Kai-stern from…um… your point of view?

There's a man who leads a life of danger

To everyone he meets he stays a stranger

With every move he makes another change he takes

Odds are that he won't see Rath tomorrow

Secret dragon man, secret dragon man

They've given you some money but Alfeegi hates your game

Beware of pretty demons that you find

A pretty face can hide an evil mind

Ah, be careful what you say

Or you'll give yourself away

Odds are that you won't see Rath tomorrow

Secret dragon man, secret dragon man

You're reportin' to the Lord when Rath shouts your name

Secret dragon man, secret dragon man

Alfeegi misses money, Tetheus knows your game

Swingin' in Zulebiggia one day

And then layin' in Hermosa alley next day

Oh if your tongue won't be still

While talking to demon Gil

Odds are that you won't see Rath tomorrow

Secret dragon man

Secret dragon man


	10. Rhythm Of The Rain

****

Rhythm of the Rain

__

Rhythm of the Rain- The Cascades

Song from Rune's POV about missing Tintlet. For ideal background imaging, read that scene in book 3 or 4 where Thatz and Rath are blabbing and Rune goes "…" and walks out into the rain.

Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain

Telling me just what a fool I've been

I wish that it would go and let me cry again

And let me be alone again

The only girl I care about has gone to sleep

Saving me from Varawoo

But little does she know that since she slept so deep

I've wished that I was sleeping too

Rain please tell me now does that seem fair

For her to sleep my heart away when I'm not there

I can't love another when my heart's somewhere fast asleep

Rain won't you tell her that I love her so

Please ask the sun to set her heart aglow

Rain in her heart and let the love we know start to grow


	11. Bierrez

****

Bierrez

__

Sunshine Superman - Donovan

TT I was so mean to Bierrez. Alas. A song from Cesia's point of view, telling Bierrez to leave her alone before she sics Rath on him. This song makes me cry now. ;;

Bierrez came softly through my window today

Could've stolen me easy but I've changed my ways

It'll take time, I know it but in a while

You're gonna be dead, I know it, Rath'll do it somehow

I'll tell you right now

Any trick in the book , Bierrez, all that he can find

Everybody's hustlin' just because of your scene

When I say he'll be cool I think that you know what I mean

He stood by Illuser, Bierrez, do you remember when?

I know your life, Bierrez, it's gonna end

'less you make your mind up forever to be gone

He'll pick up your hand and slowly cut your little arm

Cause I made my mind up you're meaning me some harm

I'll tell you right now

Any trick in the book, Bierrez, all that he can find

Shydeman, Shyrendora, Bierrez, ain't got nothin on him

You can make like the Twin Star Sisters, and die on my whim

You can just sit there thinkin of your velvet arm

Or you can die if you don't leave me alone

When you've made your mind up forever to be gone

Or he'll pick up your hand and slowly cut your little arm

'less you've made your mind up forever to be gone

He'll take off your hand

He'll take off your hand


	12. Sooner or Later

****

Sooner or Later

__

Sooner or Later - The Grass Roots

TT Another Cesia-to-Bierrez song, warning him to leave her alone before Rath kills him.

Sooner or later, Rath is gonna get ya

Sooner or later, Youkai gotta give in

Sooner or later, Rath is gonna get ya

Sooner or later, Rath is gonna win

It's just a matter of time

Before he makes up his mind

To get all that blood that you've been hiding

It's just a question of when

I've told you time and again

He'll get all that blood you've been denying

Sooner or later, Rath is gonna get ya

Sooner or later, Youkai gotta give in

Sooner or later, Rath is gonna get ya

Sooner or later, Rath is gonna win

You say I'm gonna be thine

Bierrez, there'll come a time

He'll taste all that blood that you've been hiding

It's just a question of time

Before he makes up his mind

And gets all that blood you've been denying

You've been looking for me

In all the wrong places

You've been looking for me

In all the wrong faces

Gotta get ya, boy

With this illusion

Gonna save my friends

From all this confusion

Sooner or later, Rath is gonna get ya

Sooner or later, Youkai gotta give in

Sooner or later, Rath is gonna get ya

Sooner or later, Rath is gonna win

It's just a matter of time

Before he makes up his mind

To get all that blood that you've been hiding

It's just a question of when

I've told you time and again

He'll get all that blood you've been denying

Sooner or later, Rath is gonna get ya

Sooner or later, Youkai gotta give in

Sooner or later, Rath is gonna get ya

Sooner or later, Rath is gonna win

Sooner or later, Rath is gonna get ya

Sooner or later, Youkai gotta give in

Sooner or later, Rath is gonna get ya

Sooner or later, Rath is gonna win


	13. The Wanderer

****

The Wanderer

__

The Wanderer- Dion

Song from Rath's point of view about how he goes around killing demons Oo

Well, I'm the type of guy that'll never settle down,

Where bad demons are, well, you know that I'm around,

I kill 'em and I cut 'em cuz to me they're all the same,

I flay 'em and I slay 'em and they don't even know my name,

They call me the Wanderer, yeah, the Wanderer,   
I roam around, around, around, around.

Oh, well, there's Jilge on my left, and Shyrendora on my right,

And Shydemon's the one, well, that I will kill tonight,

And when he asks me which one I hate the best,

I'll tear open Fedelta and stab Bierrez in the chest,

Cuz I'm a Wanderer, yeah, a Wanderer,

I roam around, around, around, around.

Oh, well, I roam from town to town,

I go through life without a care,

And I'm as happy as a clown,

And with those two friends of mine I'm goin' no way home.

Oh yeah, I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around,

I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town,

And when I find myself fallin' for some girl

I hop right onto that Fire of mine and fly around the world,

Yeah, I'm a Wanderer yeah the Wanderer

I roam around, around, around, around.

Yeah I'm a wanderer, yeah, a wanderer

I roam around, around, around, around.


	14. Dreeqe Alley

****

Dreeqe Alley

__

Creeqe Alley- The Mamas and the Papas

Telling some of the past stories of the characters

Thatz and Kitchy were gettin' kind of itchy

Just to leave the thief business behind

Tired of any workin' for a penny

Tryin' to get a fish on the line

In a Draqueen bar, Thatzy sat

And after Kitchy left him they'd pass the hat

His tab (drinkin' water) just a-gettin' higher

In Draqueen, you know where that's at

And no one's feeding my poor little Thatz.

Lykky said "'Feegi, you know that it eats me

That Nadil has my queen, you know, let's go now"

'Feegi said "Highness, Highness, don't you think that I wish

I could let you go somehow?"

But Ruwalk helped Lykouly slip out (what a bad boy)

And nearly jumped a mile when he saw Alfeegi found out.

Thatzy's tab of water still a-gettin higher

In Draqueen., you know where that's at

And no one's finding maps but 'Chel, I asked.

When Rath was a wee one, planned find a demon

But he got caught one day

Standin' by the bushes, Ruwalk heard some shushes

"Put him in the sword right away!"

When Thatzy met Rath he ran in fright from

The scary demon boy and then he ate some.

Luckily for Fire, Rath was still hired

To be a Dragon Knight, how 'bout that?

And no one's possessing new Knight Thatz

Demons, high jumps, low slumps, big bumps

Don't you work as hard as you play

wake up, shake up, eat a lot of cake up

Guess it had to be that way

Shyrendora had Jilge pour a spoonful

Rath, Thatz, and Delte gettin' Mr. Rune pulled

Out of the mirror by Lykouleon and fire

In Draqueen., you know where that's at

And everybody's gettin' fat except Mr. Thatz

Broke, busted, disgusted, Rath's sword can't be trusted

And Kitchy wants to go to the sea

Thatz has to help her, yells all helter skelter

We knew he'd come eventually

Rune is pretendin' not to be a faerie, oh

But there just ain't no foolin' his new friend Nohiro

Delte's good vibrations and Kharl's imaginations

Can't go on indefinitely

And Garfakcy's dreamin' is becomin' a reality


	15. Gar Chan

****

Gar-chan

__

Ragdoll- Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons

giggles a song describing Garfakcy. It may not be from Kharl's Point of View, but we all hope it is.

Oh, come on. You know it's true! Kharl and Garfakcy shall be wed! Say it with me!

Ooh, oo-oo-oo-ooh (Ooh-oo-ooh)

Ooh-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh

Ahh, ah-ah-ah-ahh (Rag doll, ooh)

Ooh-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh

(Not-all-brown) When he was just a kid his hair was not all brown

(Not-all-brown) They always glomped at him when he came into town

Called him Gar-chan, pocky Gar-chan

Such a pretty face should be dressed in lace

Ooh, oo-oo-oo-ooh (Ooh-oo-ooh)

Ooh-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh

(Gar-fak-cy) I'd change his mad hair into glad hair if I could

(If-I-could) My folks won't let me cuz they say that he's no good

He's a Gar-chan, such a Gar-chan

Though I love him so, I can't let him know

Ooh, oo-oo-oo-ooh (Ooh-oo-ooh)

Ooh-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh

Ahh, ah-ah-ah-ahh (Gar-chan, ooh)

I love you just the way you are

A-ahh, ah-ah-ah-ah ah-ahh (Gar-chan, ooh)

Ooh-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh


	16. Chemist Shack

****

Chemist Shack

__

Sugar Shack- Jimmy Gilmer and the Fireballs

Well, it's about Garfakcy, all right. Whether it's from Kharl's Point of View or not is up to you. I'll just point out that the singer uses ash. Yeah. I'm gonna back away now.

Well, there's this crazy little shack

Beyond attack

And everybody calls it the

Chemist Shack

Well it's just a lab'ratory and it's

Made out of wood

Kharl's inventions work

Mighty good

That's not the reason that I gotta get back

A-to that

Chemist Shack

Yeah baby to that

Chemist Shack

Well there's this cute little human, he's a-

A-workin' there

A black uniform and a-

A-tricolored hair

I'm gonna bake a lotta cookies

Use a little ash

Make that boy love me when I

Pick up some trash

Guess you can see why I gotta get back

A-to that

Chemist Shack

Woah Baby to that

Chemist Shack

And now that Spooky Tree Stump is a-

Married to me, yeah

We just sit around and dream of those

Old memories

One of these days I'm gonna

Lay down tracks

In the di-rection of that

Chemist Shack

Just me and him, yeah, we're gonna go back

A-to that

Chemist Shack

Yeah, baby, to that

Chemist Shack

Woah, honey, to that

Chemist Shack


	17. Black Velvet Band

****

Black Velvet Band

__

Black Velvet Band- The Irish Rovers

cracks up a song from Rune's point of view about being kidnapped and made to dress up as Princess Melnini…

"In a neat little town they call Memphis

The people by a demon were bound

And many's the hour's destruction

It spent in that neat little town.

Till bad misfortune came over me

I was taken away from the land

Far away from my friends and our groceries

Pretending to be a woman."

His eyes, they shone like the diamonds

You'd think he was queen of the land

And his hair hung over his shoulder

Tied up with a black velvet band!

"As I went walking down the street

Not meaning to stay very long

I met with a big group of damsels

as they went a-trippin along.

A cloth they pulled out of their pocket

and slipped it right over my head

and the man came and put me in a dress

Even though I would rather be dead."

His eyes, they shone like the diamonds

You'd think he was queen of the land

And his hair hung over his shoulder

Tied up with a black velvet band!

"That evening before unseen demon

My dress and I had to appear

And the Gow said, 'me jolly young Euclid

The case against you is quite clear.

And all your long years is your sentence

You're going to Shydeman's land

Far away from your princess Melnini

I've got you in the palm of my hand.'"

His eyes, they shone like the diamonds

You'd think he was queen of the land

And his hair hung over his shoulder

Tied up with a black velvet band!

"So come out you jolly young fellows

I'll have you save the prince and me

And whenever you're out for the money, me lads

You'd BETTER not come looking at me!

I'll beat you with mallet and boulder

Till you are not able to stand.

And the very next thing you know, me lads

You'll be sent off to Shydeman's land!"

His eyes, they shone like the diamonds

You'd think he was queen of the land (especially in princess drag!)

And his hair hung over his shoulder

Tied up with a black velvet band!


	18. Homeward Bound

****

Homeward Bound

__

Homeward Bound- Simon and Garfunkel

Rune's point of view. Wanting to go HOME.

I'm standing in a bookstore station

Buying a map for my destination

On a tour of haunted towns

My fellow travelers are clowns

I would like to knock them down

With a mallet and a big stone

Homeward bound

I wish I was

Homeward bound

Home

Where my thought's escaping

Home

With my flowers playing

Home

Where my love lies waiting

Silently for me.

Every day is an endless stream

Of demons and of treasures gleaned

And each town looks the same to me

The cafes and the bakeries

And every stranger's face I see

Reminds me that I long to be

Homeward bound

I wish I was

Homeward bound

Home

Where my thought's escaping

Home

With my flowers playing

Home

Where my love lies waiting

Silently for me.

Tonight I'll buy my map again

And I'll play the game and pretend

But my ditz friends come back to me

Showing mediocrity

Like emptiness in harmony

I need someone to comfort me.

Homeward bound

I wish I was

Homeward bound

Home

Where my thought's escaping

Home

With my flowers playing

Home

Where my love lies waiting

Silently for me.


	19. Brown Haired Girl

****

Brown Haired Girl

__

Brown Eyed Girl- Van Morrison

Song from Bierrez's point of view about missing Cesia and stuffs.

Hey where did we go,

Days when I came by,

Down in the hollow,

Mist hiding the sky,

Laughing and a running hey, hey

Skipping and a jumping

In the misty morning fog with

Our hearts a thumpin' and you,

My brown haired girl,

You, my brown haired girl.

Whatever happened

To service so slow

You were playing with my mind

Or so you let me know.

Standing in the sunlight laughing,

Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,

Slipping and sliding

All along the water fall, with you,

My brown haired girl,

You, my brown haired girl.

Do you remember when we used to sing,

Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da

So hard to find my way,

Now that I'm all on my own.

I saw you just the other day,

My, your hair has grown,

Cast my heart away for Rath, ne?

Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout

Eating food in the green grass

Behind the witch's hut with you,

My brown haired girl,

You, my brown haired girl

Do you remember when we used to sing

Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da.


	20. My Boyfriend's Back

****

My Boyfriend's Back

__

My Boyfriend's Back- The Chiffons  
  
Teehee, a little song from Raseleane's point of view about how Lykouleon's gonna come save her from Nadil and BEAT HIM UP! MUAHAHAHAHAH! … er. yeah.

You came to light and you hung around

And stole me in the night

And when you took me away with you

You did things that weren't very nice

My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble

(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)

When you see him comin', better cut out on the double

(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)

You been cursing me and making me blue

(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)

So look out now 'cause he's comin' after you

(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)

Hey, he knows what you been tryin'

And you know that you'll be dyin;

I've been gone for such a long time

(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)

Now he's back and things'll be fine

(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)

You're gonna be sorry you were ever born

(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)

'cause he's kinda big and he's awful strong

(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)

Hey, it's Crewger that he's leadin'

Now you're gonna get a beatin'

What made you think he'd leave me here to die?

(Aah-ooh, aah-ooh)

You're a big man now but he'll cut you down to size

(Aah-ooh)

Literally!

My boyfriend's back, there's gonna be a confrontation

(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)

If I were you, I'd take a permanent vacation

(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)

Hey, I can see him comin'

Now you better start a'runnin'

(Aah-ooh, aah-ooh)

(Aah-ooh)

Wait and see!

My boyfriend's back, there's gonna be a confrontation

(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)

Yeah, my boyfriend's back

Well look out now, my boyfriend's back

Well, I can see him comin' so you better get a'runnin' a'right now

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

My boyfriend's back.....


	21. Sia

****

Sia

__

Celia- Simon and Garfunkel

A song from Bierrez/Vierres/Viaresu's POV about how he's sad that Cesia left him.

Sia, you're breaking my heart

You're shaking my confidence daily

Oh Cesia, I'm down on my knees

I'm begging you please to come home

Sia, you're breaking my heart

You're shaking my confidence daily

Oh Cesia, I'm down on my knees

I'm begging you please to come home

Come on home

Eating food in the afternoon with Cesia

Unaware of doom

I went off a little ways

When I come back she's gone to another place

Sia, you're breaking my heart

You're shaking my confidence daily

Oh Cesia, I'm down on my knees

I'm begging you please to come home

Consterntation

I found Rath again

I fall on the floor and I'm twitching

Consternation

I found Rath again

I fall on the floor and I'm twitching


	22. Spooky

****

Spooky

__

Spooky - R.E.M.

Another song about loving Garfakcy… from Kharl's point of view? Definitely from my own … but then I guess not EVERYBODY's attracted to homocidal little boys who want claws. I'm pretty sure Kharl is, though.

In the cool of the evening when ev'rything is really kind of groovin',

I call you up and ask you if you want to go with me and kill a human,

First you say no, you've got some plans for the night,

And then you stop, and say, "All right."

Love is kinda crazy with a spooky little stump like you.

You always keep me guessin', I never seem to know what you are thinkin'.

And if a demon looks at you, it's for sure your little eye will be a-winkin'.

I get confused, 'cause I don't know where I stand,

And then you smile, and hold my hand.

Love is kinda crazy with a spooky little stump like you.

Spooky!

If you decide someday to stop this little game that you are playin',

I'm gonna tell you all what my heart's been a-dyin' to be sayin'.

Just like a ghost, you've been a-hauntin' my dreams,

So I'll propose... on Halloween.

Love is kinda crazy with a spooky little stump like you.

Spooky, oh yeah, Spooky


	23. Faeries in the Forest

****

Faeries in the Forest

__

Ferry 'Cross the Mersey- Gerry and the Pacemakers

Little song from Nohiro's point of view on why he likes faeries so much…

Life goes on day after day

Hearts torn in every way

But faeries in the forest-

Yes, this land's the place I love

And here I'll stay

People may rush everywhere

Each with their own secret care

But faeries in the forest-

I'll always take me there

The place I love

Faeries around every corner

Seem to smile and say

We don't care what your name is, boy

We'll never turn you away

So I'll continue to say

Here I always will stay

So faeries, in the forest-

'Cause this land's the place I love

And here I'll stay

And here I'll stay

Here I'll stay


	24. Feegi Told Me Not To Come

****

'Feegi Told Me Not To Come

__

Mama Told Me Not To Come- Three Dog Night

Teehee, Lykouleon kinda regretting having slipped out of the castle to go attack Nadil and retrieve Raseleane.

Want some red stuff in your water? blood in your tea?

What's all these crazy questions he's askin' me?

This is the craziest faerie that could ever be

Don't look now, Light, cuz I don't want you to see

'Feegi told me not to come

'Feegi told me not to come

He said "That ain't the way to have fun, no" uh uh

Open up the window, let myself into the hall

I think I'm almost chokin' from the smell of demon dogs

And that demon there a-lurkin' 'bout scare me half to death

Let me rest here, Sucker, let me catch my breath

'Feegi told me not to come

'Feegi told me not to come

"That ain't the way to have fun, Lord"

"That ain't the way to have fun, Lord"

The demonlord is blastin', someone's laughin' at the door

I'm lookin' at my girlfriend - she's passed out on the floor

I've seen so many things I ain't never seen before

Don't know what it is - I don't wanna see no more

'Feegi told me not to come

'Feegi told me not to come

He said "That ain't the way to have fun, Lord"

"That ain't the way to have fun, Lord"

'Feegi told me, 'Feegi told me

'Feegi told me, 'Feegi told me

'Feegi told me not to come ('Feegi told me not to come)

"That ain't the way to have fun, no"

"That ain't the way to have fun, Lord"

"That ain't the way to have fun, no"

"That ain't the way to have fun, Lord" (listen to me)

'Feegi told me, 'Feegi told me

'Feegi told me, 'Feegi told me

'Feegi told me not to come ('Feegi told me not to come)

"That ain't the way to have fun, no"

"That ain't the way to have fun, Lord"

"That ain't the way to have fun, no"

"That ain't the way to have fun, Lord"


	25. Gil is the Loneliest

****

Gil is the Loneliest   
  
_One is the Loneliest - Three Dog Night_

; little song about poor little Gil. Er, Ram = Laamgarnas or however it was that Tokyopop mangled his name…

Gil is the loneliest demon

That you'll ever know

Ram can be as bad as Gil

He's the loneliest demon since the demon Gil

Love is the saddest experience you'll ever know

Hate is the saddest experience you'll ever know

Cause Gil is the loneliest demon Gil is the loneliest

Demon Gil is the loneliest demon that you'll ever know

It's just no good anymore

Since Ram went away

Now Gil spends his time just makin' rhymes of yesterday

Gil is the loneliest demon Gil is the loneliest

Demon Gil is the loneliest demon

Since Ram went away

Gil is the loneliest demon Gil is the loneliest

Demon Gil is the loneliest demon

Since Ram went away

It's just no good anymore

Since Ram went away

Now Gil spends his time just makin' rhymes of yesterday

Gil is the loneliest demon Gil is the loneliest

Demon Gil is the loneliest demon

Since Ram went away…


	26. Paint it Black

****

Paint it Black

__

Paint it Black- The Rolling Stones

Song from Rath's point of view on his depressing situation ; and… uh… yeah.

I see a white door and I want it painted black

No colors anymore, I want them to turn black

I see my friends walk by dressed in their dragon clothes

I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

I see a deck of cards and they're all painted black

My freedom and my life, both never to come back

I see people turn their heads and quickly look away

Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ryday

I look inside myself and see my heart is black

I see my white door and I have it painted black

Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts

It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black

No more will my two friends be able not to see

They could not foresee this thing happening to me

If they look hard enough into the setting sun

My black will come to me before the morning comes

I see a white door and I want it painted black

No colors anymore I want them to turn black

I see my friends walk by dressed in their dragon clothes

I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

I wanna see you painted

Painted black

Black as night

Black as coal

I wanna see the sun

Blotted out from the sky

I wanna see it painted

Painted

Painted

Painted black


	27. Winged Angel Number 1

****

Winged Angel # 1

__

Love Potion # 9 - The Searchers

Nohiro singing about going to find the One Winged Angel. Teehee. bounce

I took my troubles down to Delte

You know that faerie down in Chantel, ne?

She's got a shop and she works there all alone

Selling little pictures of

Winged Angel # 1

I told her all of the faeries were gone

I asked if she knew who had them on the run

She looked at her cards and she began to hum

She said "Who you seek is

Winged Angel #1"

She looked down, made a frown, and started to shriek

She said "I'll hafta purify it right here in the sink"

It looked like someone'd painted it with indian ink

She held it out I took the card

"That's it" I think

I didn't know if it was day or night

I started healing everything in sight

But when I pulled that faery demon back in the light

I lost my little picture of

Winged Angel #1


	28. All You Need Is Thatz

****

All You Need Is Thatz

__

All You Need Is Love- The Beatles

…. self explanatory, I hope. not-so-closet Thatz fanatic

Thatz, Thatz, Thatz, Thatz, Thatz, Thatz, Thatz, Thatz, Thatz.

There's nothing you can do that can't be done.

Nothing you can hide that won't be gone.

Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game

It's easy.

No escape you can make that can't be made.

No food you can save that can't be saved.

Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be in time

It's easy.

All you need is Thatz, all you need is Thatz,

All you need is Thatz, Thatz, Thatz is all you need.

Thatz, Thatz, Thatz, Thatz, Thatz, Thatz, Thatz, Thatz, Thatz.

All you need is Thatz, all you need is Thatz,

All you need is Thatz, Thatz, Thatz is all you need.

There's nothing you can know that isn't known.

Nothing you can see that isn't shown.

Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.

It's easy.

All you need is Thatz, all you need is Thatz,

All you need is Thatz, Thatz, Thatz is all you need.

All you need is Thatz (all together now)

All you need is Thatz (everybody)

All you need is Thatz, Thatz, Thatz is all you need.


	29. Sweet Gil

****

Sweet Gil

__

Sweet Pea - Tommy Roe

Ram's description of how he got Gil away from Nadil's castle and um…

I went to a room just the other night

I saw a guy there, he was out of sight

I asked a friend of mine who wasn't Nadil

He said that demons just call him Sweet Gil

Oh Sweet Gil

come on and come with me

come on come on come on and come with me

Oh Sweet Gil

come on and be my steal

come on come on come on and be my steal

I walked on over and asked him to eat

thinkin' maybe later of him comin' with me

but every guy there was there for a thrill

I had to stand in line to get a word with Sweet Gil

Oh Sweet Gil

come on and come with me

come on come on come on and come with me

Oh Sweet Gil

come on and be my steal

come on come on come on and be my steal

I finally got to whisper sweet words in his ear

convinced that we oughta get away from there

we took a little walk I held him close and still

and underneath the stars I said to Sweet Gil

Oh Sweet Gil I love you love you still

Love you love you love you love you still

Oh Sweet Gil come on and be my steal

come on come on come on and be my steal


	30. They Call Her Cesia

**They Call Her Cesia**

_Valleri – The Monkees_

_Song from Bierrez/Viaresu's POV about… guess?_

Cesia

I love her, Cesia

There's a girl I know

Who made me feel so bad

And I couldn't live without her

She was all I had

They call her Cesia

I love her, Cesia

She's the same little girl who used to

Tease me more and more

But she sure looks different than

The way she looked before

I call her Cesia

I love her, Cesia

Cesia

I love her, Cesia

I love her, Cesia

I need her, Cesia


End file.
